1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for being mounted to a boat or the like and for holding one or more fishing poles.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search in class 43, subclass 21.2, and class 248, subclasses 512, 514, and 538, disclosed the following patents: Dobbs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,643; Mack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,803; Jershin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,196; Shaw et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,029; and Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,723. Each of the above patents disclose structures for supporting fishing rods or poles and, thus, appear to relate to the present invention. However, none of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a fishing pole holder including base means for being fixedly and permanently attached to a boat; body means for being slidably and removably attached to said base means; and fishing pole holder means for being attached to said body means and for holding a fishing pole to said body means.